cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
General Alfred Jones
General Alfred Jones born 18 September 1980 is the son of General Maurice Jones and the highest ranked military offical in both army eras of the Grand Army of the Republic under Freedomtopia and later the Democratic Republic of England. Early Life At a young age Jones was coached by his farther Maurice Jones in the art of stratgey and warfare. He excelled at what his farther taught him. Along with his close friend Alex Free, both excelled through the ranks of the Freedom Alliance (F.A.). In 1995 at the age of 15 he became a full member of the anti Communist resistence. Early Adult Life (16-26) During his early military career Jones rose through the ranks of the F.A. He controlled his own small elite band of rebels, who led successful attacks against the communists. At the age of 19 he joined the Democrat Party. By 22 he had risen to the rank of Colonel in orgainisation. It was during an attack on a communist military encampment that Jone's life would be changed forever. During the assult his farther had been seriously wounded. 3 hours later, in Jone's arms his farther died. It was decided that Alex Free (due to higher rank and more kills) would take over the leadership of the organisation, with Jones as his deputy. 5 years later in 2006 Free and the F.A. ousted the Communists and took power. As a reward for his loyalty Jones was made a General, and the head of the newly formed Grand Army of the Republic. =Military Campaigns= Wiki War The first war Freedomtopia was involved in was against J Andres. Follwing a diplomatic breakdown it was decided by parliment that the Grand Army of the Republic would be deployed to deal with J Andres dictator Josef Mercton. Jones sought about creating a detailed, but equally simple plan of attack. Jones proposed a quick strike at Fort Farum to destroy the enemy military. During the war this plan payed off, over 564 enemy soilders were killed, with the loss of only 164 soilders and 13 tanks among his own men. Jones was hailed as a hero around the empire of Freedomtopia. The War of betrayal After the victory against J Andres Jones returned to by plane to Freedom City. 4 hours after his return Freedomtopia was invaded by Communist forces loyal to the warmongering nation of Adaland. Jones and his support staff rushed into a defence plan. Hopelessly outnumbered Jones commanded all forces to pull back to the old quater of the city, due to the narrow streets it was a defensive strongpoint. As the Grand Army of the Republic retreated as ordered by Jones, Jones and his command staff were cut off from the main units. Jones and his support staff were trapped in an old merchants house for five days. After three days and realising the situation was hopeless Jones ordered the remaining armed units to retreat from the city and remove their amry uniforms and form resistence groups. Armed with M16's and a single mini gun, Jones and his 6 support staff held out for another 2 days waiting for an opportunity to escape form the rubble the city had become. Eventually Jones and his staff got their chance and they fled to the small village of Charlton and to safety. Second Rebellion On January 29 2007 General Alfred Jones made his way to central London with other rebels. Jones set up his headquaters a few minutes walk away form the Houses of Parliment which served the England of old. Hours later Alex Free arrived. Jones created a plan to capture Communist buildings which if successful would lead to the overthrow of the Adaland backed Communist government. Jones ordered all units to surround the governemnt offices, taking part himself in this battle he moved slowly forward, meeting little resistence, until all objectives were met. With the nation reformed and called the Democratic Republic of England, Jones was once more head of the Grand Army of the Republic. Operation Burination Freedom On 2 Febuary 2007 it was decided by Parliment that the nation would go to war with the nation of Burnination on the grounds of Human Rights abuses. Once more Jones would lead the campaign. The nation of Burnination was small in size, only 7 miles in diameter. Furthermore the nation had a small army. Jones with his superiour military mind decided a single thrust toward the house of President Laxdog would end the war quickly. Within 1 hour the Burnination armed forces were defeated and Laxdog was on the run. As Jones entered the town square of the capital Attack he was greeted as a hero. The people had been freed from the tyranny of their leader, and could now hope to enjoy a democratic and prosperous future. War of Revenge During the War of Revenge General Alfed Jones worked closely with his counterparts in the Rianthol and Republic of Norway armed forces, but overall was the leader of the coalition forces. He developed a simple but risky plan to strike at three main Adash sectors, then aim for the capital Humere. Jones therefore devised a three pronged attacked by the Grand Army of the Republic striking head on for the capital Humere, and the other coalition armies acting as decoys and cover. Also he knew using this Blitzkreig tatic would require close tatical air and missle support. The first two attacks were launhced at 11:00AM British time by Rianthol and The Grand Army of the Republic. The aims of these attacks was to split the main enemy division and seperate them in small groups, this plan worked brillantly, losses were high due to the stiff Adalsh resistence, but after 3½ hours the Adaland armed forces were forced to retreat. Then at 5:34PM British time the armed forces of the Republic of Norway launched their attacks, this confused the Adash army and forced them to retreat into further confusion, the sheer numbers of against them eventually began to tell and the Adash armed forces melted away, defeated and destroyed. Jones plan had worked. Adaland was captured. Much praise was given to the other coalition ground commanders for their splendid execution of the plans that were devised. Jones then moved with Freedom Division to the capital Humere where he set up his command post in the captured Adaland Presidential Palace, where he was to remain unitl the end of the campaign. category:freedomtopia category:individuals